The Order of the Youtubers
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Stacy, Stampy, and Dan are back with new friends! Starting from the battle scene in episode 6, the group begin their own adventures... adventures you can help create! Title suggested by Guest.
1. Chapter 1

Stacy and Dan walked through the swamp.

"Say, where's Stampy?" asked Dan.

Stampy ran up.

"Hi!" he said excitedly. "Do I was thinking where we could go next, and I was thinking about finding that portal and maybe..."

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean 'we'?" asked Stacy.

"The new Order if the Stone!" exclaimed Stampy.

"You're actually going to go along with what Jesse said?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah. So?" asked Dan.

"So I don't want to wind up dead!" exclaimed Stacy. "Think about Torque, Sparklez, Lizzie! Look what a little adventure did to them!" She turned away, arms crossed in disproval. Dan and Stampy exchanged glances.

"Stacy, I know how close you and Lizzie where. But don't you think this is what she would want us to do?" asked Dan.

"She'd want us not to end up like her." Stacy said rather coldly. "I'm heading to my home. Have fun getting yourselves killed."

"Well, if that's what you want... fine!" Dan exclaimed. "Come on Stampy. Let's go."

Stampy started to follow Dan. But he stopped and looked at Stacy. Stacy lifted the necklace Lizzie had given her gently, looked at it, then put it down and continued walking. Stampy reconized the tone in her voice. It wasn't just angry sounding. It sounded like she was going to cry. Stacy wasn't angry: just grieving.

Stampy wished he could help her. At least run back and give her a hug. But it's hard and confusing trying to confront a grieving person. He continued to walk away.

That was when a seris of screams was heard from deeper in the woods. Stacy, Dan, and Stampy turned around.

"Who was that?" asked Stampy.

"Come on!" Dan said, urging Stampy and Stacy forwards. Stampy grabbed Stacy's hand and pulled her along.

* * *

Stampy, Dan, and Stacy ran to a huge dirt hole.

"This was where the sound was coming from." Dan said. "I'm certain."

"Why could have caused this?" asked Stacy.

"Sinkhole?" asked Stampy.

Stacy picked up a piece of blue jacket off of a tree branch.

"Or Cassie." she said, showing the group the fabric.

"But... but she died! We all saw her die!" exclaimed Stampy.

"I knew it was obvious... her full inventory wasn't on the top of the sand trap!" Dan said.

"Wait, if she's still alive... the people screaming must have been Jesse and her friends, which means... this isn't good! This isn't good!" Stampy exclaimed.

"Well, we have to go to save them. I'll go with you guys... once." Stacy said.

"How are we going to get down there? We don't have any ladders on us and it's too deep to jump!" exclaimed Stampy.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Dan. "You know those free blankets we got?"

"They weren't free." Stacy said.

"Oh... well, I have an idea!" Dan said. "Now, here's what we do..."

* * *

"This reminds me of something I saw in a movie." Stacy said.

Dan tied all the blankets together and threw one end into the pit and tied the other end to the tree.

"So, we climb down that and we get in?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah! I'll go first, just to be sure it holds up." Dan said. He went to the blanket rope and climbed down it slowly. Stacy and Stampy waited for his call.

"All clear!" Dan yelled from the bottom.

Stacy went to go down the rope next.

"Stacy..." Stampy asked. "If we survive this, and you want to talk about what happened, you can talk to me."

"Thanks Stampy." Stacy told her.

Stampy gave her a quick, tight hug.

"Let's do this." Stacy told him before she climbed down the rope.

"Ready or not White Pumpkin, here we come!"

 **So, here we are! A whole new adventure seris! This part will be done in two more parts. Then the fun begins!**

 **Like my other stories, this one enables you guys to come up with an adventure for Stacy, Stampy, and Dan, plus a few more charcters I won't introduce yet.**

 **Write the plot to an adventure you want the cast to go on, and I may choose yours. However, due to the number of entries, I may or may not be able to pick your story.**

 **The fan inspired stories start after the three shot!**

 **So, send in a plot!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	2. Sorry!

**This isn't a chapter.**

 **Just wanted to apologize for the confusion. I put a chapter from a different story up on accident.**

 **The real chapter will be up in a little while.**

 **If you want, you can cheak out my other stories during the wait.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
